Ki Blast Deflect
Ki Blast Deflect is a maneuver used to avoid getting hit by Ki Blasts. Overview When the opponent fires a couple of ki blasts, the user waves a single hand and slaps the ki blasts away, being free from harm. Thanks to his fat and flexible body, Buyon is the first being to deflect Goku's Kamehameha. Goku uses the Ki Blast Deflect during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament to deflect a ki blast fired by Tien Shinhan during their match.Dragon Ball episode 139, "Rematch" Nappa deflects Gohan's Masenko. Gohan reflects the Fusion Spirit Bomb thrown by Krillin towards Vegeta. On Namek, Goku uses it to deflect Jeice's Crusher Ball, and later to deflect Captain Ginyu's energy blasts. When Frieza uses his Punishing Blaster against Piccolo, but the Namekian is able to deflect it and fires a blast of his own back at Frieza.Dragon Ball Z episode 81, "Déjà vu" After being beaten by Gohan, Frieza gathers enough strength at the last minute to throw the Full Power Masenko back at Gohan.Dragon Ball Z episode 83, "Another Transformation?" Goku deflects Frieza's Death Beam and Barrage Death Beam. Vegeta uses the technique to deflect a blast from Frieza. During the battle, in his final form, Frieza is able to deflect Vegeta's Final Burst Cannon with a kick. Future Trunks counters Iru's arm cannon blast. Medamatcha deflects Gohan's Ki Blast while firing his Evil Comet attack. Salza and Neiz are shows deflecting Goku's Triple Kamehameha waves aimed toward them, Cooler is shown deflecting an Energy Wave from Goku, and Salza is later shown deflecting Piccolo's Chasing Bullet and Krillin's Homing Energy Wave. Goku deflects Android 15's Multi-step Ki Blast during their battle in the city. Goku knocks Hatchiyack's second Revenger Cannon away from Gohan. Piccolo and later Super Saiyan 2 Gohan use the technique to deflect Cell's Special Beam Cannon. On New Namek, Gohan deflects a blast from a Cyclopian Guard in order to save a Namekian warrior and Super Saiyan Goku deflects Meta-Cooler's Finger Blitz Barrage. In the anime, a Cell Jr. is shown easily dispatching the Final Flash Vegeta fired at him. Zangya deflects Gohan's Ki Blast at one one point during their battle, Gohan deflects Bido's Brave Gatling, and Piccolo deflects Bojack's Grand Smasher. Dabura uses this technique for deflecting the Gohan's Twin Dragon Shot in the anime. Super Saiyan 3 Goku deflects Majin Buu's ki blasts. Ultimate Gohan bounces an energy blast from Super Buu, and Vegito manages to catch Super Buu's one-handed Destroy Everything! sphere and kicks it back up into the air. In Supreme Kai's flashback, Kid Buu kicks Western Supreme Kai's Full Power Energy Ball away.Dragon Ball Z episode 277, "End of Earth" Kid Buu manages to deflect Goku's True Kamehameha during their fight, although at the expense of his left arm and right hand.Dragon Ball Z episode 281, "Minute of Desperation" Two years after Kid Buu's defeat, during their battle, Gotenks deflects bullets of Aka's Super Wahaha no Ha attack to protect Tarble and Gure.Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, 2008 In his first appearance in the series, Ledgic deflects the Kamehameha that Goku fired at Gale and Sheela. Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is able to channel some of his positive energy into Omega Shenron's Negative Karma Ball and kicks it up into space. Appearances in Video Games The technique appears mostly used in video games. A good example are the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' fighting game series, where this appears in all installments and can be used by all the playable characters. Similar techniques Other technique are able to deflect energy blasts: Tien Shinhan deflects Yamcha's Kamehameha with a Kiai, Misokatsun deflects Master Roshi's Kamehameha with his Super Flexible Body, Recoome deflects Gohan's Masenko with a Super Breath, Evil Buu reflects Majin Buu's Chocolate Beam with a Super Breath as well, Super Saiyan 3 Goku deflects Majin Buu's Kamehameha with a Double Axe Handle and so does Kid Buu to deflect Goku's True Kamehameha, at the expense of his upper limbs and left shoulder. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Defensive Techniques